


He Definitely Did Not Regret This Decision

by 50ShadesofFukedUp



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50ShadesofFukedUp/pseuds/50ShadesofFukedUp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a cute little fluff between Garrett (premade name) Hawke and Fenris. Cute cute fluffy fluff fluff. Guy on guy. Woo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Definitely Did Not Regret This Decision

**Author's Note:**

> YES I AM ON WATTPAD AND MIBBA  
> Wattpad: 50ShadesofFukedUp  
> Mibba: 50ShadesofFrackedUp

"Would you like me to accompany you?" Hawke asked, looking at the shivering elf across the cavern. Cold winds blew through it, but the elf was not lying close enough to the fire to feel it's warmth, and he refused to do so.

"I'm quite alright." Fenris stated, attempting to hide his violent shivers.

"Fenris..." Hawke trailed off. Hawke had learned in his years of knowing Fenris was the former slave absolutely hated being dependent, even something as novice as his lover keeping him warm.

Hawke stood, making his way over to Fenris. He laid on the bed roll, facing Fenris. His blue eyes met the sparkling green ones he was deeply in love with.

"Is it alright if I touch you?" Hawke asked, knowing Fenris also hated being touched without permission, or if he himself initiated it.

Fenris let out a shaky chuckle in his deep, velvet voice that Hawke found quite enjoyable and, quite embarrassingly, orgasmic and lustful. "If you must." He said nonchalantly, but Hawke knew better. Fenris had told him countless times that he enjoyed Hawke's touch.

Hawke gently grabbed Fenris's hands, letting him know he was about to touch him more. Fenris tensed, but relaxed as Haweke ran his thumbs over the tops of his hands.

Hawke slid his arms under Fenris's, giving him a soft, yet firm, hug. Fenris wrapped his slender arms around Hawke's waist, pulling them close together. He soon stopped shivering and felt his body warming up.

Hawke nuzzled beneath Fenris's ear, which he learned was Fenris's favourite place for Hawke to be.

"Thank you, Garrett. I... I really appreciate it." Hawke smiled against the pale skin, only pulling away momentarily to give Fenris a brief kiss, then returning to the spot.

"I love you, Fenris. You don't have to thank me every time I do something for you. I enjoy doing things for you." Hawke mumbled against his neck.

"Right. I... I knew that." Fenris awkwardly got out. Even though Fenris couldn't say it out loud, Hawke knew he loved him. He could always see it in his eyes, and in the smiles and laughs he only allowed openly around Hawke. That is, if anyone else could actually get him to laugh and smile.

"Good night, Fenris." Hawke yawned, slipping his eyes shut.

"Sweet dreams, my love." Fenris replied, smiling down at the man in his arms.

He definitely did not regret this decision.


End file.
